Significado oculto
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Maia tiene una proposición pendiente.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Día de los enamorados, del foro El triángulo, donde tres están unidos.

* * *

El ascensor se detuvo con una última sacudida y Maia se apresuró a salir al rellano nada más abrirse la puerta. El elevador se había pasado todo el recorrido hasta el séptimo piso traqueteando peligrosamente, así que la joven suspiró de alivio en cuanto pudo poner los pies sobre suelo firme y echó a andar por el corredor. El edificio en el que sus amigos vivían alquilados no era precisamente precario, pero había grietas recorriendo las paredes con las que Maia y la puerta del apartamento tenía partes en las que la madrera se descorchaba. A pesar de aquello, el apartamento en el que se alojaban era bastante acogedor y hospitalario.

Maia llamó al timbre varias veces seguidas y se llevó las manos a la espalda para asegurarse de que aquello seguía allí. Palpó el objeto, plano y delgado contra su espalda, bien escondido en la cinturilla de sus pantalones y oculto bajo la camiseta y la chaqueta de pana.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió velozmente y Simon se asomó, sonriendo en cuanto la vio. Maia dejó caer las manos a los lados y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Maia, hola. —Saludó sin perder la sonrisa. Se hizo a un lado— Pasa.

La joven entró y se dirigió hacia el sofá, caminando con la sefuridad de quien ya conoce el camino. En la tele había un videojuego en pausa y, sobre la mesa de centro, descansaba el mando de la Xbox con el que Simon había estado jugando.

—¿Quieres algo para beber?

—Claro. —Respondió dejándose caer sobre el mullido sofá.

Simon regresó en cuestión de segundos, era impresionante y difícil de seguir cuando se movía con aquella velocidad vampírica, y se dentó en el sofa junto a ella. Le tendió un refresco y Maia lo aceptó de inmediato. Simon esbozó aquella sonrisa que despertaba un calor desconocido en lo más profundo del cuerpo de ella y que se extendía por todos los poros de su piel.

Dejó el refresco sobre la mesa y señaló la pantalla con un dedo.

—¿Practicando para que Jordan no te dé otra paliza? —Bromeó.

—No fue una paliza, fue un golpe de suerte. Jordan tuvo suerte con los combos y me mató antes de que yo acabase con él. —Se echó para atrás contra el respaldo del sofá?— ¿Quieres jugar una partida?

—Por supuesto, pero ¿qué excusa encontrarás en cuanto te gane?

Simon bufó, componiendo un mohín de falsa ofensa.

—No vas a ganarme.

Se levantó del sofá, empujando juguetonamente el hombro de Maia con el suyo propio en el proceso. Se acercó a la consola y conectó el segundo mando para ella. Giró sobre los talones para ofrecérselo y la licántropa se puso en pie de un salto, sorprendiéndolo por un movimiento tan repentino.

—Ya puestos, podrías estrenar tu nuevo videojuego.

—¿Videojuego? —Simon parpadeó confuso, todavía de pie junto al televisor. Frunció el ceño sin entender nada— ¿De qué juego estás hablando, Maia?

La joven bordeó la mesa de centro que se interponía entre ellos con elegancia y se acercó hasta él. Simon seguía confuso, pero alzó las cejas con sorpresa en cuanto Maia se llevó las manos a la espalda y sacó de debajo de su camisa el objeto que había estado guardando allí. Lo sostuvo con ambas manos frente a los ojos incrédulos del vampiro diurno con expresión satisfecha.

—Maia, ¿cómo lo has conseguido? A penas ha salido al mercado y ya está agotado en todas partes. —Simon estaba alucinado, con una expresión de infinita alegría surcándole el rostro. La felicidad que él sentía se contagió en Maia de inmediato.

—Tengo mis contactos, ¿sabes? —Respondió balanceando el juego en las manos.— ¿Jugamos?

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó rebosando alegría y excitación. Fue a coger el videojuego, pero Maia lo apartó velozmente.

—¿No vas a agradecérmelo, Simon?

—¡Eres la mejor! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Simon la envolvió en un abrazo de oso sin previo aviso y la alzó en el aire. Agradeciéndoselo una y mil veces mientras daba vueltas y hacía que ambos diesen vueltas sobre sus talones. El corazón de Maia iba a estallar dentro de su propio pecho de un momento a otro. La chica lobo puso la mano libre sobre la nuca del muchacho, enredando los dedos en la parte baja de su cabello, rizado por la frecuente ausencia del cepillo. Se le escapó una risilla. Había fantaseado con momentos como eso millones de veces, como una de esas niñatas pijas y cursis que creían que la vida era de color rosa y tanto le disgustaban, pero estar enamorado es como una droga: te embota el pensamiento y despierta los sentidos.

Los pies de Maia volvieron al suelo con suavidad. Simon se inclinó y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de la chica de pies a cabeza, acompañado por una euforia extraña que la hacía sentir como si flotase.

—Que sepas que te adoro. —Declaró Simon, tan inocente como un niño.

Maia se mordió el labio inferior. Era un comentario sin dobles intenciones, como el pensamiento de un niño: puro e inocente. Simon no tenía ni idea de lo que ella sentía por él. No sabía que era capaz de provocar que su cuerpo se estremeciese con una simple palmada en el hombro. No era consciente de que podía hacer que el corazón de Maia se acelerase hasta casi explotar cuando se sacudía el pelo, se sentaban muy pegados en el sofá para jugar a la Xbox o, simplemente, bromeaba con ella.

En ese momento, Maia agradecía que Simon todavía la sujetase. Sentía como si toda ella se fuese a derretir. Él le sonreía como siempre. No se ha dado cuenta. Pensó. No ha caído en qué día es hoy. Le echó una rápida ojeada a la boca del chico —como hacía últimamente— y se aferró con ambas manos a sus esbeltos hombros. Tomó aire y le miró a los ojos.

—Feliz San Valentín, Simon.

Simon le devolvió una sonrisa sorprendida e incrédula al captar el significado de sus palabras y el regalo que Maia le había traído.

* * *

 **1032** palabras en total.


End file.
